The invention relates to a method for establishing a wind turbine on a site, a wind turbine tower and use hereof.
The size of modern wind turbines is such that erecting the wind turbines often requires highly specialized cranes such as cranes adapted for lifting wind turbine components to heights significantly above ground or sea level.
The number of said cranes is limited and other engagements of the cranes may thus cause a problem of delays and increased costs in the process.
The significance of the problem is increased by the large number of crane lifts to great heights which is included in erecting a modern wind turbine e.g. the crane lifts of the tower segments followed by the crane lifts of the nacelle and rotor blades. The great heights further complicates the lifts by the high requirements to the skills of the crane operators in handling and positioning the wind turbine components e.g. in lifting a wind turbine blade to a mounting position of the wind turbine nacelle/hub without damaging the blade against the wind turbine such as the wind turbine tower.
The object of the invention is to provide technique which simplifies the process of establishing a modern wind turbine.